


Wanting more

by Sherlocks_the_name



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greaserlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, SherlockBBC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocks_the_name/pseuds/Sherlocks_the_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is always wishing that his oh-so-boring town could get a tad more intresing, but everything starts to get more exciting when Sherlock saves the square, John Watson from a group of greasers. Being the top leader of the greaers has its perks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The not so boring day

SHERLOCKS POV 

Sherlock dropped the wrench in frustration "Look Jim! For the last time, I don't got the parts! And I obviously can't fix your bike without the parts. Wrap your thick skull around that idea. So, next time you want to shag a square, make sure your not completely pissed off!" God. Why that idiot had an attraction to squares was a mystery to him. Sure, their weren't many around since no almost no one cared about becoming smart but still. They were just nerds.

Sherlock didn't even have to try, everything they learned was elementary to him. It actually amuses him to see how many people don't know a scrap about what their learning. Squares at least got more respect than other people, well at least by sherlock.

Since he was he leader of the greasers, his word was law. So Sherlock didn't allow people to mess with squares so much. The reason Sherlock respected them was, that many of them weren't even smart, but at least they tried to be less ignorant. The other bafoons just thought about who they would try to shag the next day.

Sherlock returned to the present when he heard Jim mutter something about him being a "complete bastard." Sherlock just smirked to himself. Jim was his favorite out of the group, he never asked sherlock questions and did all the dirty work for him. Also he was crazy protective of their group, so Sherlock never had to do much.

His second favorite would be Lestrade. He never learned his first name. Gavin? Nah. But he seemed to not care. He was pretty chill to be a cops son, and always set them straight when they went too far. 

The rest of his group... Well he just had them to control everyone else. Even the best warrior needs an army if he wishes to conquer. 

Sherlock finished polishing Lola, the love of his life, or the closest thing that he loved, his bike. One he shined the mirrors he turned to look at Jim "Look I ordered them a week ago, they should be arriving two days from now, so calm yourself" Jim just rolled his eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. "Fineee" he said leaning against the garage door "hey Sher, why don't we all do something fun tonight? Your always working on Lola or doing your science biz, but I know that you won't receive another body from the morgue till Friday, so how bout you let Lola rest a night and we go catch a flick or something" 

Sherlock shrugged "Jim you know how movies bore me" Jim pouted "But EVERYTHING bores you Sherlock!" Sherlock smirked at him, because Jim was right.

Sherlock picked up the discarded wrench and Jim took the hint and left. Thank god, thought sherlock. He could only stand people for so long.

He started putting his tools away. Lola was in top condition so it only took him a few hours to shine her up and fix a few things here and there. He stroked the leather seat lovingly, she was a beauty and everyone knew it. No one was allowed to touch Lola but him. No one had ever touched her but him. And it was going to stay that way.

Sherlock sighed and climbed on, as much as he wanted to stay at the garage, he knew that he had to return sometime or another. He turned her on and revved the engine. He smiled like a proud father when Lola purred like a kitten.

He got her out of the garage and locked it before he sped off toward his house. Sherlock lived 10 minutes away and Sherlock always used that time to think.

He watched the forest of pines that surrounded him at his sides, he loved this, the smell of the trees and the clean country air in his face. Amazing how you could feel the difference in the atmosphere just 5 minutes away from the city.

Sherlocks garage was at the edge of the town, only 5 minutes away from his school. Sherlock loved the city, but only because of the crimes. Everything else was dull and predictable. But he loved the country because it was free of pollution and the forest made him feel comforted and free. He knew the forest as if it were his own house.

Only 3 minutes away from his house Sherlock saw a group of kids surrounding a kid. 'Greasers' sherlock deduced. He rolled his eyes, did they have nothing else to do? God their lives must be boring. Sherlock thought.

He passed right by them but he saw who they were surrounding. Jumper, button up shirt, converse. A square. Sherlock sighed and did a sharp U-Turn. Since he was alone he would have to do the dirty work himself he thought bitterly. Why couldn't squares learn to defend themselves?

He parked in front of the greasers and saw all of them tense. The leader of them was going to throw an insult, he could tell, but as soon as they saw who it was they all straightened. Wise move sherlock thought approvingly. "Alright, time to leave, you know the rules, no messing with squares for more than 5 minutes" all of the greaser crew mumbled 'okays' half heartedly and started to move, almost all of them glared at the square as they passed by.

Some of them even whispered threats at him. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, this wasn't a random teasing, it started that way, that much was obvious, but the square had said something to anger them. Hmmm... Interesting. Sherlock thought.

Sherlock was liking this already, he was glad he had rejected Jim's offer and decided to help the square.

When all the idiots finally left Sherlock observed the square. Interesting, indeed. The square was a blond boy with lake blue eyes. He was definitely attractive and Sherlock like the defiance that shone in his eyes. A fierce square was unheard of and Sherlock was enjoying every second of it.

"Come to finish me off? To show those brainless fools who the 'real' leader is?" Sherlock laughed, amusement rolling off him in waves. The boy clearly thought that Sherlock was laughing at him by the way he raised his chin higher. "Well that was the best thank you I've had all week. Jesus, you help someone out and they want to murder you for it. Your welcome Square" Sherlock shook his head, still chuckling. 

The boy looked confused but then he stuck out his arm and offered his hand, giving sherlock a pleasant smile. Sherlock could see that the boy was watching him for any errors, or to show that he had malicious intents.

Sherlock took his hand and gave him a quick shake. He quickly scanned the boy, now that he was closer he noticed even more facts. It was amazing. "Come John, I'll give you a ride" the boy- John, stood up straight and gazed at him in suspicion "how do you know my name? My house isn't far, I can walk, no worries" Sherlock raised his eyebrows "never try to become a spy, if you don't want your name to be known, you shouldn't label all your notebooks" John looked at his back and gave Sherlock and impressed look. Sherlock felt mysteriously pleased with that small act of approval from John.

"Also, don't be ridiculous, I saved your butt back there so you owe me one, my favor is to take you home" John opened his mouth but then thought better of it because sherlock saw him close his mouth and gesture for sherlock to lead the way.

Sherlock smirked at him and saw John cross his arms over his chest protectively, but he saw that his eyes were playful.

They walked toward his bike that was only a few yards away. Sherlock left a space behind him for John to sit and he realized what he was about to do. Someone was going to touch his baby. HIS Lola. He was tense when the square sat in back of him awkwardly and noticed how the other boy tried to sit as far away as he could without falling off.

Sherlock ignored his thoughts and turned his baby on. Sherlock didn't even warn John, he just sped away. After sometime riding, sherlock mentally kicked himself for not asking John his address. Sherlock was surprised to learn that they only lived a block apart, and that was saying something. Not many things surprised Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock dropped John off in a homey looking pale blue house that was obviously just moved in. Sherlock liked the feel of the house. The setting sun only made it house look even more inviting. It was interesting, his house and johns house were almost the exact same layout, but Sherlocks looked and felt cold and separate. 

John gave sherlock a quick thanks and jumped off the bike, and Sherlock suddenly didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in this inviting home with this mysterious boy and learn more. He was greedy for information.

Sherlock caught johns sleeve in the last moment and John looked at him expectantly. Sherlock didn't know why he did that but he quickly covered but smirking. He simply said "Goodnight John" then he winked at the interesting boy, then sped off.

Sherlock had decided that today was a great day.


	2. Trees

JOHN'S POV

He watched the boy speed off and cursed the blush on his cheeks. Couldn't his body take a wink from a boy without going haywire? Apparently not, beadle he felt energized, like he could run a marathon.

John just sighed and walked up to his house. He hesitated at the door. He didn't want to go inside, he wanted time to think about the trillion questions he had about sherlock.

First of all, why had he helped him? He was just a simple square, weren't people like him supposed to pick on him? 

John looked at his old wrist watch and decided to go on a walk. His family wasn't expecting him till an hour or so anyways. He also wanted to get to know his surroundings better.

John walked into the forest, which was only a few minutes away. He smiled as he saw the tall pines and heard the various types of birds singing. He could get used to this, he thought to himself.

John hadn't climbed a tree since God knows when and he was in a mood to try now. He grabbed the lowest branch and swung on, he kept climbing till he couldn't reach the next branch. The climb felt wonderful and he loved being so high up.

John tried one more time to reach the top branch but froze when he noticed that his shirt sleeves were unbuttoned and his arm was exposed.

John sat down and pulled down his sleeve. He saw the pale thick lines that covered his wrist and ran his finger on them. They were different sizes. Some were barely noticeable and others were hideously big.

He felt disgusted with himself. He wasn't in the mood to climb trees anymore, so he buttoned his cuff and started going down. 

Climbing down, John missed one of the branches and fell down. He felt stinging in his arms and legs before he saw everything go dark.


	3. Waking up

JOHN'S POV

John woke up with a major headache. He wanted to sleep longer but he felt as if someone had shoved him in a freezer.

John tried moving but his limbs felt stiff. John opened his eyes and saw the dim outline of trees. John felt confused, what was he doing on the forest floor?

Then he remembered the greaser jerks and the boy who saved him and took him home. He remember walking and climbing trees and the scars, then he remembered falling down.

John sat up slowly and moved his arms and legs around trying to warm up his muscles before standing up. He tried to check his watch but it was too dark and the light posts from his street were too far away.

He stood up slowly, leaning into the tree behind him for support.All the scrapes from falling down left him weary and since his leg fell asleep, it made him limp. But he managed to hobble back to his house without much drama.

John could finally see the face on his watch and gulped when he say that it was a quarter to one. He had started to climb down an hour or two after sunset! How long had he been unconscious?

He turned the key slowly and felt proud when their came no noise. John cautiously turned the knob and let himself in. 

He managed reaching the stairs when he was suddenly slammed into the wall. John winced when he hit his bruises and scrapes but said nothing. He didn't want to provoke the bull that was his father.

"Where have you been Johnny?" John contemplated telling him the truth, but his father would beat him. According to him, nature was for girls; the only reason to enter a forest was to hunt.

"I went to go pick up flour for mummy. Some greasers ganged up on me and gave me a concussion" not a total lie. By now, his wrists were starting to hurt by the way his father was gripping them.one look at John and his father took a drunken step back in disgust "who knew I had two girls instead of one. Get out of my face, sometime I wonder how I could have suck a disgrace of a son" she shook his head and watched back to the living room.

John ran up the steps and closed the door to his room. John felt the need to use the little bathroom connected to him room but he fought the urge. He couldn't relapse now! He was clean for 4 In a half months, he couldn't start now.

So instead his dug his nails into his wrist and held back tears.

Laying on his bed John thought about tomorrow. He would try to stay unnoticed and invisible. There were plenty of squares no one would notice one more. Maybe, just maybe, this time they finally left him alone. John doubted it but he loved to hope.

Staring outside his window he saw a tiny person crawling into a second story window, a few blocks away. What were they doing at this time? Gosh, he thought, no one must sleep in this town.

John soon fell asleep, thinking about what sherlock was doing at the time. Was he sleeping and dreaming or was he out doing crazy things?

John soon lost consciousness with a smile on his face, a certain boy in his mind, wild curls going crazy with the wind as they rode off on the motorcycle.


	4. Falling asleep

SHERLOCKS POV

Sherlock almost crashed for the 3rd time that drive. He couldn't get his mid off John, the little square he just dropped off.

He had driven round his own block various times trying to get him out of mind when he finally gave up.

He rode towards his house, he had to at least attend dinner or his family got on his case. He parked up the driveway and noticed with a groan that, his older brother, Mycroft was home in time for dinner. He parked Lola a safe distance from, his fatty brothers car.

He walked in the door as if he didn't have a care in the world. Which he actually didn't, everything was boring, except for the new kid, but Sherlock knew it would pass. All new arrivals got boring in 2 days...Maximum.

He sat down at the table and looked around. He smiled, he had gotten there 5 minutes early. He scooped up half of his meal to Mycroft's plate so his parents wouldn't bug him about eating more.

Of course Mycroft noticed but he was too interested in his food to argue.

They shared a brief nod to acknowledge each other before everyone began to eat and sherlock moved his food around.

As always no one talked, the only noise was the occasional scrape on the plate, but that was it.

30 minutes in sherlock couldn't stand it anymore so he asked to be excused then walked out before receiving an answer.

Sherlock jumped on Lola and sped to his garage, he had to keep busy or his lack of information would have him explode.

Halfway there sherlock lit a cigarette in order to calm himself and let him think clearly, or clearer at least. 

Arriving to the garage, sherlock quickly unlocked it and let himself in. Sherlock felt peace some over him, his garage was his happy place. He had half of it dedicated to his bike and the other to his experiments and basically everything he loved about science. 

He walked over to his beat up radio and inserted a Beethoven cassette. He may be a greaser, but he still had taste and class.

Sherlock used the remainder of the day fixing old parts to use later and finished his current experiments. He recorded the data for his unfinished ones and before he knew it he had accidentally fallen asleep on his work table.

When he woke it was late at night and he panicked when he realized he was still in the garage. His parents would kill him if they checked on him tonight and found him gone again. He jumped up and cursed when he couldn't find his keys.

Finally finding them behind the poisons he ran off and quickly took Lola out and hastily locked up the door.

Reaching his house, he placed his bike in its usual place, next to his side window that had and alleyway just for him.

He got frustrated when he remembered that the side window was locked. He'd have to crawl thought the front windows and pray that the neighbors were asleep and didn't see him. Because if they did he was a dead man.

Sherlock quickly stripped to his boxers and tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper. Sherlock sighed contentedly, his bed felt like heaven after a long day, he couldn't even remember at what time he fell asleep, but he dreamt of blond hair and blue eyes.


	5. "Jim Moriarty, Hi"

JOHNS POV

This was it. His first day. He decided wearing his favorite black and white striped jumper.

His old black converse had seen better days, but they worked so John never complained.

For the fifth time he checked his hair, it was perfectly combed but it still felt wrong.

His wristwatch displayed that it was 6:00AM. John sighed, time to go. It took 10 min to reach the city driving, but to reach Baskerville high it took 15. Since John didn't have a car he has to walk, that would take him roughly 33 minutes, he calculated. School started at 7:00 so John would have about 27 minuets to find his classes and check out his new school.

He ran down the stairs grabbing a banana, kissing his mummy in the cheek and ruffling Harry's hair, John somehow managed to go out without falling flat on his face.

He had gotten halfway to school when he heard a motorcycle slow down next to him. Johns heart sped up and tried his hardest not to smile.

God this boy wa- "hey" John frowned and turned around, it wasn't the baritone voice he was hoping for.

He blushed, why had he even thought that the porcelain boy would want to talk to silly old him again? 

The owner to the voice was a boy with black hair, but they weren't the beautiful curls of sherlock, this hair was flat and tame. The boy had what looked like black eyes. John shivered, this boy wasn't a greaser, he was something else completely. 

He was wearing boots, but not riding boots, these were bulkier and his skinny jeans were much tighter. He was wearing a plain black t shirt and johns eyes widened when he noticed that the tips of the boys hair was bright green. 

"Hi" the boy said again "Jim Moriarty" by now the boy had stopped next to him and he extended his arm and held it out to him. John nervously shook his and stepped back.

The boy smirked but it didn't look playful like Sherlocks, in fact his smirk was plain sinister.

He leaned backward and left a space in front of him invitingly and wiggled his eyebrows. John gulped "um, no thank you... I'll.. I'm actually afraid of motorcycles" John internally winced at his lie. He turned his back on Jim and started walking.

John heard the bike start again. "C'mon Johnny boy, one ride" he shook his head and didn't look at him, just stared straight ahead. The boy laughed and John had to steel himself before he looked at him to see what he was laughing at.

"Your stubborn, I like that in my future mates. It makes it funner" john felt sick when he heard this but kept going and glared at him for a second before he kept staring ahead.

"See you soon" he purred in johns ear before speeding away. Finally he felt as if he could breathe better.

A few minutes later he arrived. John checked his watched, wasn't exactly right, his calculations had done wrong and gotten there two minutes later than he had wanted to.

Oh well, he thought. He still had plenty of time to check his classrooms. After asking for his schedule John walked around looking for them. All the junior classes were on the second and third floor so it wasn't that hard.

P.E, art, world history, English, chemistry and geometry.His eyes widened when he saw PE and felt a familiar trickle of fear crawl up his spine.

then he relaxed, no need to worry. Although he had hoped he didn't have to have PE, he was prepared.

No need to worry, yeah right he thought, "everything will be perfectly fine" he muttered as the bell rung.


	6. First day

JOHNS POV 

John elbowed his way upstairs toward his first period. The halls were unbelievably packed.

Even then, he got there 2 minutes early. John picked the first desk and sat Down. Shrugging off his backpack, John took out a pencil and waited for the late bell to ring. 

As kids stared filling in, someone deliberately kicked his bag throwing out all his books and sending them everywhere. He sighed and bent down to pick them. An elderly lady walked and presented herself as Mrs.Hudson, when she saw me with my books on the floor she gasped "I'm your teacher, not your babysitter dear. Do pick them up" 

John forced a smile and gave a pleasant yes ma'am before continuing to pick up his books. After he lined them and set them at the bottom of his bag. He tried walking back to his desk but a lovely dark skinned girl with curly hair tripped him.

The class grew loud with the sound of chuckles and giggles. Not so lovely, he thought to himself as he stood up with as face, bright red from embarrassment. Mrs Hudson tried calming down and succeeded a few minutes later but johns face was still slightly pink.

Mrs. Hudson explained that since it was the first day, they would not be going outside. Almost everyone applauded.

The teacher rolled her eyes playfully and handed out a sheet and a packet. They were basic get-to-know-you questions and a packet with questions about health and safety regulations.

Since John wanted to be a doctor these were the easiest things in the world. He was practically bouncing with giddiness when someone loudly sighed and muttered "squares."

After that the class passed out without major difficulty, just the scratches of pencil on paper and the giggling and murmurs in the back of the class were the jocks and cheerleaders were sitting.

Everything was going just fine, but he heard rude whispers when He finished all his work in under 30 minutes. John dropped his head down when he heard one of the girls whisper "he would be a good match for the freak, I we all know that freaks a queer" he winced, and heard the people around him gag. "Gosh, ewe no, don't even make me think about that faggot dating someone, I just ate."

The girl who had tripped him earlier added "Please, just because he's smart doesn't mean his gay" oh, if they only knew, he thought.

But still, what was wrong with them? Just because he finished before them does not mean they get to 'pair him up' with a certain 'freak'.

That was a cruel nickname, did they actually call the poor boy freak? What had he done? Or was he just another boy who got picked on for no bid reason?

John thumbed his thighs where he knew the bumpy scars were. He swore he could feel them through his pants, that's why he never let people touch him. He was afraid they could feel his scars.

He hated pity, he absolutely did not want to see the pity in their eyes, or disgust or even the awkwardness.

When the bell finally rung in what felt like forever John let out a sigh of relief, he didn't know how he would survive that class daily.

He next classes passed somewhat smoothly, the was only made fun of twice. He found that a major improvement from his old school. So by the time he had to go to 6th period he was smiling like a kid who had just gotten candy.

But of course, he had chemistry next, and John Watson soon learned that chemistry meant trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

JOHNS POV ~ this chapter is for @lovewar66 <3 I know it's short but I'm half asleep and I don't want chapter to suck...so yeah.

John sat down out of breath at one of the front desks, he was a fit person but he was tired out. 

Some idiot greaser had taken his book bag and ran away with it, forcing John to chase him. When he finally caught up to the teen with half a brain, his greasy hair looked even worse and his fat face was puckered from exhaustion.

"God square, how do you run so fast?" John could quickly see that his one was a coward so he locked him in the room without further hesitation. The boy had no way out but to break a window or if someone unlocked it for them.

The boy wouldn't tell anyone it was him though, he'd be too embarrassed that he was too stupid to realize that he had been locked in there until it was too late. Especially since the person who beat him was a square.

So yes, even though John was tired, he had a goofy smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he had actually done that. The adrenaline in his system was making him practically jump around in his seat.

He was disappointed because the girl who tripped him also had this class, but luckily she was sitting more towards the back. He had learned that her name was Sally Donovan. Such a sweet name for such a bitter girl, John thought.

The bell rung and the teacher - Mrs. Ramirez - told them to write about their summer. John sighed, the loved yet hated the first weeks of school. He disliked it because they had to answer the same questions that they answered last year. But he liked that the didn't get a work overload, he had time to adjust to schoolwork again.

John had finished, he hadn't done anything this summer except work in a bookstore, but that was before they moved.

He was staring out of the window and watching as the clouds slowly moved on, they had no care In the world. They just let the wind take them and they were content, -no- not content, John thought. Clouds cried too. Clouds when are pushed to long, strike, burn and destroy. 

He was thinking about this when he heard shouting outside. It look to be getting closer until his classroom door banged open making him jump. No one looked surprised, as if this student had arguments and made dramatic entrances often.

Well whoever it was, they were a trouble maker, he was sure of that, so he looked down and started doodling on the paper.

That was, until, he heard Donovan say "Welcome Freak" his curiosity won and he looked up to see black curls and fury in those never ending eyes.

The 'Freak' had arrived. The greaser who saved him had arrived.

John Gulped, oh this was not going to be good. 

John begged Zeus and other 486 gods for him not to sit next to him, their were 6 empty seats left, including his. 

The boy scanned the classroom in that interesting way of his and glared at almost everyone who had an empty seat next to them.

He saw John and he blinked a couple of times before a smirk took over his face.

"Sherlock Holmes, I got an exchange" he threw the note at the teacher giving John a smug smile as he strode up to him and threw himself into the seat next to him.

John felt his muscles tense and his palms sweat. John was mentally beating himself up, CALM YOURSELF, YOUR IN SCHOOL, he chided himself. He hardened his will to not look at him, so he drew even more doodles on his page.

He could feel the observational stare that sherlock was giving him so he subconsciously leaned away. He really didn't want sherlock to know bad things about him, he wanted sherlock to like him. As a friend of course, John had to reminded himself.

He heard Sherlocks chair squeak as sherlock Leaned in and whispered in his ear "Hello, my dear Watson" John gave him a long enough look to see sherlock wink at him and smirk. John blushed and furiously started sketching random drawings.

Or not so random.

John heard sherlock chuckle next to him and finally noticed that he had drawn Sherlocks bike. He flushed even more and turned his paper over. 

He decided to glare at the Wall the rest of the class. At least that wouldn't make him embarrass himself even more.

48 minutes left... This day would never end.


	8. Chemistry

JOHNS POV

Although chemistry passed by silently, it did not end without embarrassment. And of course horror.

Throughout the entire period Sherlock had kept starting at him and wasn't even being subtly of it. everytime John noticed he would turn scarlet, which seemed to amuse Sherlock a great deal. 

John refused to give him the pleasure to know how much he was actually affecting him, so he never turned his way.

John felt Sherlock scoot his chair closer and he tensed up. From the corner of his eye, John could see sherlock stretching.

10 minutes. 10 minutes. John kept chanting in his head, willing time to go faster.

When Sherlock thought he was close enough he stretched his hand to the back of his chair and draped it there without a care in the world.

John was mentally screaming and sighing dreamily like a teenage girl. He squeaked when he felt Sherlocks hands curl around his shoulders. He turned and gave sherlock a questioning look, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Sherlock locked eyes with him and saw him searching his face. John felt nervous, would sherlock like what he saw? Or would he turn in disgust and look for someone else, someone better, someone more interesting?

John felt as if a huge weight were lifted off of him, when he saw a smile start growing on Sherlocks face. He had to admit, he had a really pretty smile - stop it!- he just smiled at you! It doesn't mean anything.

But when they still haven't stopped looking into each others eyes, John started to turn pink which made sherlock smile wider, then he winked again at John which caused him to look down quickly. Sherlock chucked and leaned in towards John. He shivered when he felt Sherlocks warm lips against his ear.

"John-" John shivered again before he was yanked out of his seat, ripping Sherlocks arm away from John and into a new pair of arms.

John also felt another pair of lips against his ear, but these ones were cold. "Hello Johnny boy. Did you miss me?" Then he said louder for sherlock to hear " hey Johnny boy, guess who volunteered to be your guide?" He chucked and didn't let John reply "well obviously me, now let's go, I'll show you to your last class" he grabbed johns hands and linked their fingers together and tugged him towards the door.

John shot sherlock a look that practically screamed 'help me' and was surprised to see a look of utter hatred, disgust and anger in its purest form.

John was hurt, but then he noticed that it was directed to Jim and sighed in relief.

Jim heard this and took it the wrong way "so you got bored of Sherly already?" John felt his blood boil at the nickname he had for sherlock. He felt that no one should talk about sherlock if they were not going to compliment him. Which was funny since they had only met twice.

Thinking about it, John didn't even want other people to compliment him, unless it was in a friendly manner. he felt jealousy at something that hadn't even happened yet and it was utterly ridiculous.

He had zoned out thinking about this and when reality finally caught up to him, John could tell by the room numbers, that they were only a few seconds from his next class.

John sighed in relief, but that was before he noticed that moriarty was smirking at him.

John felt uncomfortable. He didn't like how moriarty looked at him, it was how a hungry dog looked at fresh meat.

There were a few minutes left for the bell to ring so John stood awkwardly outside his classroom, Moriarty humming away next to him.

"You know you don't have to wait here, it's not like I'm going to get jumped or anything..." Moriarty chuckled, staring down at him which made John feel smaller than he actually was.

"I wouldn't want to miss the view" johns eyes grew wide and blushed. He wasn't used to compliments. Was everyone in school this flirtatious? John inwardly groaned. He seriously hoped not.

He couldn't stand half the students flirting at him and the other half beating him to a pulp.

They stood there until the bell rung, then moriarty picked up his hands and give his knuckles a firm kiss while he looked in johns eyes and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

John was gaping at moriarty like a fish, so Jim just winked and walked off. Thankfully, no one had noticed the exchange Because they were too busy shoving their way through the halls.

John walked into his class without another thought, well, that was, after he used a gallon of hand sanitizer on his hands.


	9. Just make it stop

JOHNS POV  
John was actually fairly good when it camne to geomatry. since he aspired to be a doctor when he grew up, john studied even more than usual. You wouldnt want to make calculation wrong on a heart surgery, he thought.

He actually liked his geomatry class, he met this nice but shy girl named Molly. No one was rude or mean and everyone was actually really quiet in there. When the last bell rung john felt tired out.

He had had a really long day, John started walking and started to enjoy his surroundings. In the morning he had not been able to beacuse of a certain black haired beauty and then a creepy new guy.

finally reaching his neihborhood, john passed the house that he had seen someone climb through the window. he stood there for a second. had a girl invited her boyfriend over in the middle of the night? John chuckled, hopefully they had not been caught he mused.  
John took in the smell of the pines again, it was really quite a relaxing and pleasing smell. He started to feel nervous as he approched his house, he desperatly wished that his father wasnt home.

His heart stopped beating and disapointment filled his sences as he saw the beer cans on the floor. a boy could only hope.

John quickly picked up all the evidence and disposed of them in the nearby trash bin. He pushed open the door after taking one last breath of the beautiful pines.  
he could hear the rugby match going on the telly and sighed, then, he went into the kitchen to prepare supper. His mummy was probobly still working and harry was most likely at Clara's. Thats where she always was now these days.

John made his father some soup, something his father could keep down. He did not feel like cleaning sick off the floors today. Or any other day.

John brought the warn soup to the living room, thank god his father was asleep. Or that's what John thought.

When a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist John jumped, he certainly was not expecting that.

"You buy..." His dad belched "more beer, John?" He froze, how could have he forgotten?   
Even drunk his father could see the response in johns eyes. His eyes glazed over in fury, John prepared himself for the attack and stared straight ahead.  
When nothing happened John looked down at his father hesitantly. His eyes remained the same but It didn't look like he was about to beat John, no, but there was something off in his eyes.

"Did you know that you were an accident?" John hung his head "we never wanted you" his father sneered "after all I've done for you. I let you stay in my home. Eat my food. Go to your useless school. And for what? So you can be lazy? All I've ever asked of you is to go buy me beer, is that really so hard to do?" By now, johns father was screaming at him, which made John wince.

"If I don't have more beer by tomorrow, you better be packing your bags or expect a beating because no son of mine is going to be a piece of trash." His father glared at him for a moment "truthfully, a piece of trash has more worth than you, I am ashamed to be your father. Get out of my face." He spat.

John went to his room, his legs felt as if they were being held down by chains. He grabbed his little Altoid box (it's a metal mint box) and a towel and went to the bathroom.  
John turned the shower on hot and locked the door. He stripped down and stared at his reflection in the mirror. There were innumerable scars across his thighs, all around his biceps, his wrists, his tummy. He was disgusting in simple words.  
John sat down on the closed toilet, opened his Altoids box and looked in. Inside were various types of razors, each begging John for use. 

He looked down at his most recent cuts. They were bright red scars now, and he longed to see blood. To feel the pain of his skin slicing open, and the scabs that would soon scar over.  
John curled up in a ball and wrapped his hand around his knees. The heavenly box was only an arm stretch away.

Timidly John picked up his favorite razor. It was the sharpest one. By now the bathroom was covered in vapor, which made it harder to breathe, but John didn't even notice.  
He pressed the tip against his inner thigh, but he couldn't seem to move his hand. To wound his imperfect skin.

He tried harder, but when a picture of sherlock popped up in his head and with a gasp, John dropped the razor.

He remembered Sherlocks chuckle and the light in his eyes when sherlock saw the drawing of his bike and how he would squeeze johns shoulder so that he would look at him.  
How would he look at John now if he knew what he was doing?

With shaking hands, John put the razor in its box and set it on the counter. He climbed in the shower and curled into a ball again and just let the hot water hit him.  
His silent tears blended perfectly with the hot water. 

It was times like these John thought even worse about himself and self the self hatred burn so hit through him that John wanted to end it all.

He was a queer boring, damaged square. No one would miss him. Sherlock would beat him if he knew the feeling starting to sprout in johns heart.

And John knew that sherlock would burn him down before he let a queer boy like him ever be his friend.  
That only made John cry more.  
He didn't like this particular life, he had decided. But he stood up like a soldier and finished his shower. He was John Watson, the ordinary square.  
But he would not give up. Not now.


	10. Moriarty

SHERLOCKS POV

As soon as Sherlock saw Moriarty drag his John out of class he walked out. His teachers wouldn't report on him Because he knew all their dirt little secrets.

Sherlock was pacing in an abandoned classroom fuming. Sherlock felt his blood boils when he pictured John walking out hand in hand with Moriarty. And the look John gave him before he was dragged out by that bafoon, made sherlock want to rip John from moriartys grasp and show him who Johns heart belonged to.

Sherlock froze when he realized that John might not be gay. Their was only a small chance that he actually was gay. Even then, that did not mean that John would choose him.

Sherlock tugged on his curls in frustration. He only met this boy twice and it was aldready messing with his head.

Sentiment is not an advantage. Sentiment is not an advantage. Sentiment is not an advantage. Sherlock kept chanting this in his mind.

Why now? His heart had never seemed to work until now, and it decided to start working in his last year of school. 

Growling, sherlock threw open the door and started walking outside. 

Once outside sherlock walked over to his usual parking space and felt his fist clench when he saw moriarty standing next to Lola.

"Hello sweety" moriarty sang, his green tipped hair swaying with the wind. Sherlock glared at him and tried his best not to strangle Jim right there and right now.

"Get away from Lola you incompetent fool" he tried to keep his voice normal but it still came out tense.

Moriarty walked away from Lola palms up "wow, Sherly, cam yourself, I just wanted to ask you if you happen to know where Jon lives, certainly you know, you know everything. You see, I want to pay my little Johnny boy a visit." Moriarty pouted "you see Sherly, I get so lonely, and I would love to have those muscles around me" Jim wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"When he was pressed onto me I couldn't help but feel his firm body against mine, and when I kissed his hands...oh Sherly, he has workers hands and by the angel do I want him to work on me" Moriarty winked at sherlock and giggled "but I would be more impressed to see him with out anything on"

His John? Moriarty was crazy if he thought John would ever be his. Even in his dreams John would reject him. Why was he pressed against Jim? Sherlock remembered the panic in johns eyes when he saw moriarty and swore to himself that if Jim tried anything funny on John, sherlock would make sure there was hell to pay.

In less than two seconds, Sherlocks genius mind came up with a plan. Sherlock would die before he let moriarty contaminate such a wonderful boy. Sherlock smirked at moriarty and pretended to be saddened by this.

"Oh moriarty, did he not tell you? Yesterday when I rode him home he agreed to go on a date with me tonight. Sorry, guess you'll have better luck with someone else." Sherlock shrugged in the end and kept a blank face when he saw the hatred and jealousy in his eyes even though he wanted to flash Jim a huge smile.

"John is mine and I will have him" moriarty hissed. 

Sherlock raised his eyebrows, climbed onto Lola and turned her on. "No you won't" sherlock replied, and sped out. Not before winking at moriarty, of course.

In the last second sherlock saw the murderous look in moriartys eyes and laughed. There was no way Sherlock would allow that psychopath touch John. 

Sherlocked looked down at his dirty white t shirt and smiled. Time to show John how he really dressed.

Sherlock felt giddy and was hollering at the wind like a madman, but that didn't matter. Nothing did, not at this moment.

Time to get ready for his date.


	11. Rupuzel, Rupunzel let down your hair

SHERLOCKS POV   
Sherlock rode to johns house, really he could've walked there, since it was so close, but where there date was being held was far and sherlock would not let his John walk all the way over there.

Sherlock had thought about taking Mycroft's car, but when he remembered how it felt to have johns arms around him, he decided it was better to take Lola.

Outside johns house, sherlock deduced that he was alone. There were recent tire tracks on the floor that said someone had just left, and the beer on the floor proved that it was the father, not the mother. The mother was at work, obviously because everything else was tidy, and it was more probable that the woman did the work. Also, the house was quiet, could the mother have left to some friends house? No, she would never leave her child alone with a drunkard unless absolutely necessary. So work it was.

Sherlock raised his hand to knock on johns door, then froze. What were the normal ways to ask someone on a date? Sherlock quickly searched his mind palace. Ah yes, as soon as the door opened, he had to tell John a witty pick up line...what to say? 

He also needed to give John the flowers...THE FLOWERS!!! Sherlock audibly gasped. He was so distracted that he had forgotten the flowers.

Sherlock ran to the forest, he knew just the thing. He couldn't go buy the flowers, not because he didn't have the money, but because he hadn't got the time.

Sherlock ran for 10 minutes without breaking a sweat, then he found exactly what he needed. He smiled like an idiot as he saw the beautiful variety of roses that grew there.

Without further thought, sherlock yanked a handful of different colored roses unceremoniously. He tugged his switchblade out of his pocket and started trimming the ends. They actually looked store bought, except that these looked more exotic and colorful. John liked colorful, certainly.

Sherlock ran back with the roses and fixed his tux. He was not nervous. Sherlock Holmes could have anyone he wanted, he did not get nervous. Especially for someone so simple as John Watson. 

But both his mind and body knew that, that thought was not true.

Sherlock rapped his knuckles against the door and waited. He heard the soft taps of johns footsteps as he ran down the stairs. He heard John take a deep breath.

Sherlock leaned against the door frame and put on his most cocky smile.

John opened the door and sherlock felt his heart flutter when he saw johns jaw drop at the sight of him. He also felt something pleasant when he saw johns face go red. "Sh-Sherlock! Wh-what are y-you doing here?"

Sherlock leaned in and kissed John on his cheek, then placed the roses in the hand of a very, very awe struck John Watson. It was adorable to see his embarrassedly pleased yet confused face.

John smelt the flowers and Sherlock laughed when a goofy smile appeared on johns face. Sherlock forgot what his cheesy pickup line was, God he wanted to make John smile all the time.

"John Watson, I am here to formally ask your adorably nerdy self to a date, if you say no" Sherlock leaned in towards his face and smirked when he noticed that John stopped breathing "I will be forced to show you various reasons why you should."


	12. Wait what?

JOHNS POV

"John Watson, I am here to formally invite your adorably nerdy self to a date,if you say no" Sherlock leaned towards his face, John stopped breathing and looked at Sherlocks Cupid bows lips as he said "I will be forced to show you various reason as to why you should" John gulped and licked his lips and desperately looked into Sherlocks eyes half worried it was a joke. He was really hoping it wasn't a joke, yet he did not want it to be true.

Sherlock leaned even closer and John feared everyone could hear his heart trying to escape its bone jail.

John wanted to capture those lips and never let them go...they were so pink...so...annnnddd they were pulling away from his sight.

John looked at his tormentor, and noticed that he was holding the flowers in a death grip. He motioned to sherlock to come in. John quickly found a vase, and after filling it up with water he placed the flowers in the vase, John ran upstairs to his room and placed them next to his table.

He could hear sherlock placing his keys on the next door table and John gave himself a moment to fangirl.

He slumped against the door and bit his bottom lip to keep in a squeal. John threw himself on his bed and giggled into his mattress. Sherlock bloody Holmes was in his home, asking silly old John Watson and a date...and...and... And Johns eyes grew huge. He was leaving sherlock downstairs alone. 

What if he walked into the living room? John stood up quickly and ran out of his room, he then proceeded to run down the stair which caused him to trip on the last ten steps and tumble down.

John slammed into the wall in front of the stairs and cried out. Sherlock quickly strode over to him and picked him up in one swift movement.

John laughed nervously and cleaned off the dust he didn't have. Sherlock was looking at him intensely, and John felt extremely self conscious. 

"Would you- would you like to go to the living room? I mean you- you don't have to of course, but I'm just saying, since I don't want you to stand in the doorway and-and..." Sherlock put a finger on johns lips and he blushed profusely.

Sherlock was giving him a tummy flopping smile. It was the type of smile you made when you didn't know that you were smiling but what you were watching was too adorable to resist.

John wanted sherlock to look at him like that all the time. 

John suddenly realized that he had practically melted at Sherlocks feet just because he looked at him funny.

He probably looked at tons of boys and girls like that. He wasn't special.

John hardened his resolve, he was not going to act like a 13 year old who had just discover how 'cute guys' suddenly were.

So John did something he knew sherlock would hate and would get his hands off of johns lips.

He decided not to think about it. John then proceeded to put Sherlocks finger in his mouth and start nibbling at it.

Sherlock pulled away, but he didn't look repulsed, he look mildly surprised and amused.

Sherlock smiled at him and quickly kissed the tip of johns nose. "You-you can't do that! You can't bring me flowers and put your lips on my face and expect me to act as if nothing has happened! You probably have tons of girlfriends and boyfriends and you just see me as new meat" John hated to say all that, but it was true, he hadn't known sherlock long, and he was jaw dropping gorgeous. He had to have a girlfriend/ boyfriend. He wouldn't even be surprised to know that sherlock had more than one.

Sherlock looked at John as he had grown another head at the last part. "John... Do you honestly believe all that your saying?" John cast his eyes to the floor but nodded. Everything was quiet for a couple of minutes, so John started playing with a loose thread on his jumper.

Sherlock placed one delicate finger under johns chin and raised his head to look into his eyes. He searched them, it was like sherlock thought that John was lying.

Then, a smile full of mirth appeared on his lips. "John, you are honestly the first person I've ever asked on a date. If you do not believe me, just notice my school nickname. They call me 'the freak', do you honestly think much people like me? They only don't try to physically beat me since I'm the leader of the greasers. This is new for me and I might not be the perfect date, although I would certainly like to think so. I brought you flowers because that is how someone normally asks people out and as you subtly pointed out I have been putting 'my lips all over your face' because your adorable. I'm amazed I'm the only one that's tried to do it"

John gaped at him, his mind refused to accept what sherlock was saying. John thought that only Sally called sherlock that, but it was the whole school? John blushed, was he really the only one sherlock had asked? 

John stood on his tip toes and whispered "thank you" In his ear, then kissed a vulnerable looking sherlock on the cheek. 

John looked down at himself, he looked horrible next to sherlock in his beautiful tux.

Then he knew just the thing, he ran up the stairs and grabbed one of the roses sherlock had given him. This one was a brilliant shade of blue.

John trimmed it once again then pinned it on his jumper. Not date appropriate, but this would do. 

Sherlock had climbed the stair and almost reached johns room when he heard sherlock call out "if you truly wish for me to go... Then I will."

Sherlock was leaning against johns door and was looking at him, eyes steeled, ready for rejection. John bit his lip to hide his smile.

He put on his most hateful smile and grabbed another blue rose and trimmed it too. The. He walked over to sherlock and tried to show how happy he was. Sherlock remained he same, but now his eyes were lit with hope.

John pinned the second rose to Sherlocks suit and put out his hand. Sherlock hesitantly took it. John linked their fingers together and watched as sherlock raised it and observed their hands.

Sherlocks covered almost all of johns hands, but between Sherlocks porcelain skin and johns tanned one, it looked perfect. 

Sherlock tipped his head down and looked into johns eyes, silently asking if he was sure. John smiled at him then pulled away. He started walking backwards and laughed at Sherlocks confused smile, then Jon started sprinting down stairs.

"Catch me if you can slowpoke" John giggled when Sherlock laughed quietly then roared and started chasing John around his hands extended, his hands trying to resemble claws.

John slipped and fell to the floor, sherlock threw himself down next to him, apparently not caring to dirty his suit. They laughed for what felt like hours. It was the type of laugh that made you feel that muscles were being formed.

John had mentally decided that This would be a good night.


	13. The science of deduction

JOHNS POV

they had laid on the floor resting for a couple of minutes, trying to catch their breath. Sherlock sat up a goofy smile on his face. 

He stood and mock bowed and offered his hands to John. John laughed and took them gratefully. Sherlock pulled him up and they started walking towards the door.

Sherlock quickly strode to the door and help it wide open. John rolled his eyes but smiled at sherlock.

John sat behind sherlock once more on Lola. He was very excited, he loved the rush of adrenaline he got when he rode on the bike. He'd only ridden on it once but he had replayed the memory so many times that it felt as if had only happened yesterday.

John kept his hands placed firmly on the sides grasping the metal bars it had there. The engine started with a purr but the bike wouldn't start to move. John looked at sherlock, wondering what the problem was.

Sherlock turned and saw johns hands on the bars, then he turned and raised his eyebrows at him. "Cocky bastard" John said loudly so sherlock could hear above the sounds. But he wrapped his arms around Sherlocks waist, sherlock winked at him, "hold on tight". John was about to tell him to screw himself, because John Watson was not scared, not of a silly little bike. 

Of the funny feeling he felt in his stomach when ever he saw sherlock, yes, that was slightly un nerving.

The little episode he had in his room, he tried to tell himself that it was because he had finally got a new friend.

And friends kiss each other on the cheek, nothing bad about that. Also, this was a friendly date, not a im-attracted-towards-you date.

The sun was on its final stages of setting and it gave the sky a blue to purple look that made things look magnificent. The purple made the pines look inviting, not scary at all. Not that he was scared, but most people thought forests were scary, he wondered why, all the time.

Approaching the city, the lights made the city look made out of glass. City of glass...hmm, John liked the ring to it.

They passed many shops and restaurants, they were full of people. John pressed him self closer to sherlock, not noticing. He desperately did not want to go to a place full of people. 

He didn't want to be comparing himself to others all night. He always did it, he couldn't help it, he felt as if everyone stared at him and were judging him, so he started to do the same.

Although John didn't believe in God, he prayed for a night. He desperately wanted to just have one good night. He swore that if they could give him that, he would try even harder to be the perfect boy.

John let out a sigh of relief, they had arrived at a homey little restaurant called "our division", it sounded cute enough. They sat in a booth all the way in the back, there were only a few couples around thankfully.

Sherlock began to tell him that one of his greaser member's mother owned the place. John noticed that sherlock didn't speak about this 'lestrade' guy without hatred or dislike. He suddenly wanted to meet him, he wasn't jealous, it was that, all of the people sherlock had Mentioned so far, had been described with a sneer. John wanted to see who could make Sherlock Holmes not hate them.

Of course sherlock didn't exactly dislike John, since he asked him on a friendly date, but perhaps it was because the first time they met, sherlock had saved him and now he felt responsible for John. Not that he had needed saving of course, John could've wiped out those greasers faster than they could squeak 'square'.

He would've had some minor bruising but the arrogant pricks would've gotten worse. Normally John was opposed to violence but he was having a really bad day, and those punks had tried to pick on him just because they thought he couldn't, or wouldn't, fight back.

John blinked out of his day dream to see Sherlocks irritated scowl, apparently sherlock had asked him something and John hadn't heard. He immediately started to apologize but was interrupted by sherlock.

"John, for the forth time WHAT Would you like to eat?" John snapped his mouth shut and huffed. He did not appreciate that tone, not one bit.he had thought about sherlock the past couple of days as a dark knight, his mysterious savior, but right now he was acting like a child with attention problems.

John snatched the menu off of Sherlocks hand and sherlock simply raised an eyebrow, his expression revealing nothing. John quickly scanned the list and chose the cheapest thing and ignored the rest. 

"I would like some Pepsi and-" Sherlock interrupted him once again, a look of confusion and curiosity in his eyes. "No you wouldn't" John scrunched his eyebrows "you didn't even know what I was going to say." 

"You were going to ask for chips and soda." John gaped at him "what?how-?   
"Obvious, you didn't even look at the food choices, you were looking at the prices, I've been here many times, I know that the chips come with a free soda. My question is why?"

John stared at sherlock with awe "that was amazing" Sherlock blunk repeatedly at John, then he raised and eyebrow at him and gave John the universal gesture for look. Sherlock wanted John to look at the waitress "this is her third shift, her boyfriend just broke up with her, she's a sentimental girl, she has to work hard to support her family." John whipped his head towards sherlock and whispered "how do you know all this?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "john I do not know, I observe. Look at her clothes, her nails. Pink. Her hair and is pink, her nails are pink, her clothes are pink. Everything. Her hair was perfect, one shift, her hair would've been fine, two it would be slightly disheaved, but by three, her paint is chipped from scraping her nails on the wooden tables, trying to pink up the many dishes, and her hair is practically loose. See, third shift. Now, look at her eyes, their red, so she's been crying. Her mascara is perfect, so she obviously doesn't want anyone to know. She didn't like her boyfriend because all his gifts are in the trash over there, but she still cried, so she's a sentimental person. If she had liked her boyfriend, then she would've still kept the gifts, but she didn't. Also, her family, obviously someone doesn't work 3 shifts for fun, she's a teenager, she should be partying or something, who know what ordinary people like to do. But, even then, what if she's just a hard worker? No, because if her boyfriend broke up with her, she could've called in a sick day, but she didn't, so she obviously needs keep working. Why would a girl need so much money for herself? It's simple, she doesn't, she's working to help her family."

John started open mouthed at sherlock "that was fantastic! Your amazing! Don't even try to tell me differently because as you say, it's obvious! You could use this for something!"

Sherlock finally smiled "usually people call me a stalker, but I actually do use it to work..."

John was amazed but the comment spiked his curiosity "what do you work in?"

"When the police are out of their depth, which is always, they call me to help, and before you ask, no they don't ask help from ametures as even your lower mind can see, I'm quite excellent at what it do" John brushed aside the insult, John was so used to them that he hardly noticed it, besides sherlock wasn't saying it to be cruel. Anyone must seem stupid to him.

The waitress walked over to them and John flushed bright red and ducked his head but it was too late "John" the waitress hissed. "Hello Clara" John muttered, sherlock glanced at them a question obvious in his eyes. Sherlock ordered for them since John refused to look up but he snapped out of it when sherlock ordered him a fillet, one of the priciest things on the menu. "Actually I would not, Clara may I please have-"   
"He's having a headache sorry, that's exactly what he wanted, goodbye" sherlock glared at Clara which made her shuffle away faster than John could tell her to stop.

"What the heck sherlock! You know that's not what I told you!" Sherlock rolled his eyes "you also didn't tell me you knew the waitress and yes, you did want that, your eyes lingered for a second too long, that means you wanted it but you didn't want to ask, either because your embarrassed or your parents don't usually let you choose as you wish." John flushed, sherlock was right. 

"I just realized it was her. But you were wrong." Sherlock almost stood up in frustration "wrong? I'm never wrong. What did I observe wrong?" Sherlock was basically pouting, John covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. "Her...er...girlfriend broke up with her... My sister Harriet was dating her... Harry is short for Harriet." Sherlock banged his fist on the table in frustration. "There's always something..." 

They remained quiet until their meals return, sherlock had a blank look on his face. It was then that John noticed what sherlock had ordered. A miniature salad, that was no meal fit for a healthy boy. Sherlock glared at him in challenge. John glared back. 

Sherlock crossed his arms across his chest, 5 tense seconds passed before they both burst out laughing. "Sherlock... Tell me more about your job." Complete change of conversation, but John had a plan.

Sherlock started telling him various cases, his hands moved around frantically while he spoke. John listened, amused at Sherlocks antics. He wished he could go with sherlock on one of his cases, they sounded amazing. Everyone in a while, John would Hold out a piece of fillet and sherlock would eat it and chew quickly to continue his story. 

Sherlock had taken the last bite when they heard a voice behind John say "well now, isn't this cute?"

A voice that belonged to none other than Jim moriarty.


	14. It started out nice

"Well now, isn't this cute?" John tensed up immediately.

A wave of emotions flooded him: annoyance, anger, anxiety and worry. 

Sherlocks face was blank, john couldn't tell if moriarty's presence annoyed sherlock or if he didn't even care.

Moriarty slid into his booth and sat so close to him that their thighs were touching. John tried to scoot closer to the wall, but he could move no more. He wanted to shrink into himself.

They were having such a good time! Moriarty nodded his head at sherlock and moved his gaze to john "you can feed me instead Johnny boy. I don't think sherlock likes it." 

The corners of Sherlocks mouth turned down, apparently he hadn't even noticed that he was being fed. Not knowing what to answer moriarty, he gave him an awkward smile.

"I um, have to use the restroom, could you let me out please?" Moriarty smiled at him "anything for you my dear" he poked johns nose with the tip of his pointer finger and slid out again. Quickly, he made his way to the bathroom.

Inside, john looked at his reflection. The wind on the motorcycle ride had upset his hair, so he tried fixing it. He thought about his current situation. How did moriarty know that he was here? Was he stalking him? 

John sincerely hoped not. He quickly wet a towel with cold water and patted his face down to remove the flush that wanted to stay on his face. Hopefully moriarty would leave soon. He knew that sherlock wanted to take him somewhere else when they finished eating, and he did not want him tagging along.

With a sigh, John straightened his clothes and walked out proud and tall. Well... As tall as he could manage. But as soon as he was about to turn the corner, John heard Sherlocks frustrated voice.

Now Jon knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He stopped and listened.

"Jim, your parts will arrive early tomorrow, no need to bother me about it anymore. "

"Sherly, we both know I'm not here because of my bike. You know I have a thing for nerds and that john is interesting. Just because your my favorite person from the pack, I'll let you shag him first. Then you can drop him like the others, and I'll be there when he comes in tears and I'll be there to comfort him, if you know what I mean"

John could practically hear the honey dripping off jims voice. John felt angered at himself, why hadn't he realized that all of this was just going to be a one night stand? And he felt angered at sherlock and Jim, he wasn't a toy that could be handed around his group of greasers.

He should've known that a greaser that looked like a model should not be trusted. Greasers in general should not be trusted.

"James, what are you-" 

"Sorry mate!" 

A boy with brown eyes and silver hair knocked into john. He fell on the floor, right next to Jim and sherlock, and 2 seconds later 3 plates of food came along with it.

With a gasp the boy quickly picked up john and started spitting thousands of apologies and tried cleaning him off. His name tag said 'lestrade'. John smiled without humor. So this was him.

The entire restaurant was silent. John saw sherlock behind lestrade, looking with confusion that soon turned into horror.

Jim was smiling at Sherlock, even thought he wasn't looking at him. 

John couldn't handle it. With as much dignity as he could he quickly took off the spaghetti that was tangled in his hair and he tried wiping sauce and food bits off of his face.

Then, he ran out through the back door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legs burning, John collapsed in the Forrest. He had not stopped running, but his knees buckled and he let himself fall. Chest heaving, John rolled over and watched the stars.

He tried telling himself that the tears in his eyes were because of the sauce, not because of sherlock bloody holmes. 

His face and hair felt sticky. His clothes were ruined, angrily, he pulled off his jumper and threw it aside. He dragged himself to the closest pine and sat back against it.

His button up was also splattered with sauces and creams so he quickly undid that too.

His t shirt was not so bad so he used the hem and wiped his face. He sat there for about 20 min. Trying to catch his breath.

Looking at the moon john judged that it was approximately 7:30. He was still fairly far from his house. About 10 minuets according to his calculations. 

John sighed and stood up. Picking up his clothes and hanging them on his shoulder he started walking. Being fairly close to the road, John heard the motorcycles when they were still pretty far away. 

In seconds, John was up in the tree and he saw as 2 motorcycles passed by. 

"Sherlock! Slow down!" 

"Lestrade we need to find him!"

Jon could pretty much hear the anger rolling off both lestrade and sherlock in waves.

"JOHN!"

"JOHN! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Well too bad, he thought. They weren't going to find him. He would not let sherlock use him. He was not a dog. He wanted his first time to be special. Not like rose petals on the bed and serenades, but still. He wanted it to mean something.

When they finally zoomed passed and john thought he was safe, he climbed down.

He started walking to Clara's house. She had a spare bedroom that she let Jon use when his father was too rough, or when he just wanted to escape.

When he Finally arrived, John was ready to collapse. He lifted himself on to a trash bin and jumped till his fingers latched onto the window sill. John barely managed to heave himself up through the window. 

John locked both the door and the window and stripped down into his boxers. He dropped himself into the bed and felt his eyelids drooping down. He felt the rough terrain that was his body. Though the window, the moonlight made his scars look beautiful. 

It was a nice lie. He traced them until he fell asleep, where his last thoughts were about a different life. One where an ordinary boy had an adventure and managed to do extraordinary things. Where his short length was an advantage and where he was needed. 

And most of all, a story where he was loved. One where he had perfect skin. Where the only scars he had where battle wounds.

Perfect lies for an imperfect boy.


	15. Watch me

John woke up freezing cold. He remembered he slept clothe less and thanked God the had remembered to lock the room. 

Harry didn't know about the scars. She shouldn't need to worry about him. He walked to the bathroom and relaxed slightly when he remembered he had spare clothes here.

He groaned however when he remembered that his backpack was at home. He would arrive to school with only a few minutes before the late bell rang because of the setback. 

John was trying his best not to think about the events of last night, but it was impossible since he had to scrape off his boxers. How had to food gone that far into his clothes, John would never know.

As John scrubbed himself clean in the shower, he was relived to remember that he only had one period together. They also had lunch, but john could easily lose him there.

Putting on fresh clothes made john feel better. It was as if yesterday had not happened. Pounding on the bedroom door bad him jump.

Throwing the door open, John was surprised when his sister pounced on him and started squealing into his ears. Laughing, John tried to make Harry stop spinning him.

Clara was leaning against the doorframe and she was smiling fondly. "What's up? Why are you guys so happy?" They looked at each other and Harry started nodding her head. Clara giggled and placed a letter in johns hands.

Finally Harry could not resist and she burst "so you know that book store you really wanted to work in? Well... Clara and I went and got you an application. You know how it's really hard to get a job there? Well Clara pulled some strings and since your application was amazing THEY LET YOU IN JOHNNY!!! That's you acceptance letter. We have your uniform downstairs it's really, really cute. Your shift starts today right after school. It ends I  
At 6. Come, come, come!" 

But this time john was bouncing up and down. Clara and Harry dragged him downstairs where a box and a cake were waiting for him.

John hugged them both "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Oh you guys baked me a cake! Oh guys... Thank you" john whispered.

They nudged him to open the box and they watched him like proud parents at Christmas Eve watching their children opening their presents.

Inside was a black t shirt that said "BBC's bookstore", in blue squares. There was also a little stripped apron that helped you carry books and receipts and other stuff.

John did a funny happy dance and pressed sloppy kisses on both their cheeks.

They shouted him off, laughing that he would be late to school. John was so happy he ran to his house and quickly grabbed him bag before running off again to school.

But once getting to school, Johns good spirits melted away. He remembered who he was going to see. He wanted to curl up in a ball and just sleep away the pain. But no. He would not show how it affected him.

So he walked in with his back straight. The adrenaline pumping through his body was making him reckless, he was staring down everyone and everything that moved. And that was never a wise decision. Especially when you were a square.

Before he knew what was happening a body slammed into him causing him to fall. Everyone laughed and Jon quickly started to pick his things up. Before he could glare at the person someone else said "hey let me help you up", seconds later he was being shoved into a closet, his backpack comming in with him later.

John slowly picked himself up. He felt sore and empty. How could he have been so ridiculous to think that his foolish behavior wouldn't cause him to get appropriately punished.he hung his head in shame.

He stayed there till the late bell rung. Then he tired to open the door already knowing it would be locked. John look out his lock picking tools. Years of this had taught him to be ready. 

He was honestly surprised it had taken him this long to be stuck here. At his old school, this was a daily thing.

Quickly undoing the lock, John ran to P.E. Mrs. Hudson tutted at his tardiness but said nothing besides pointing him to the locker room.

John changed into a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. As soon as he walked out, all eyes were on him. John looked at the floor and crossed his arms against his chest.

Mrs.hudson quickly explained the rules for basketball and set them going. Since there was an odd number of kids, one would be put on the bench. Of course this was john, since no one wanted him.

When Mrs. Hudson came to explain to him that he wouldn't be playing, John just shook his head and stood next to the cart of balls.

He knew he wouldn't be chosen but it still hurt. He stood there thinking till the door opened and sherlock strode in the room.

No one but mrs. Hudson and john had noticed his presence. John felt alarmed at first before he put on a mask of indifference and looked the other way.

"Mrs. Hudson may I take out john for a second? This is of importance." The whole time Jon could feel his eyes boring into the back of his skull. He was sure a mark would be there if he checked.

"oh sherlock! Of course dear but only if he wants to. I don't want you to drag him outside like you did to the other boy."

John quickly spun around, he ignored sherlock and kept is eyes firmly on mrs. Hudsons. "Actually, I wouldn't like to speak to him, inside of class or outside." 

Mrs. Hudson took the hint and pretty much dragged sherlock out of class. He tried to offer her various excuses as to why he should be allowed to take him outside to talk but mrs. Hudson would hear nothing of it.

As John was slowly backing away to be out of Sherlocks eye sight, he bumped into the ball cart. John just looked in time to see all the balls roll into the basketball court.

He gasped as no one noticed them and everyone began falling into the floor. Jon watched helplessly as everyone turned to glare at him.

Thankfully, the bell rang at that moment and john rushed out. John saw Sherlock leaning against a locker smoking, but he zoomed past him and ran all the way to the bathroom besides his next period. 

John had just enough time to lock the bathroom door behind him as fat, hot tear leaked out his eyes.

John stared at himself in the mirror as he cried. 'Look how pathetic you are, an almost full grown man crying? Embarrassing.' 

Before the bell rang john walked into his class. His class went by fast, since he wasn't actually paying attention. At lunch, he hid in the orchestra classroom no one used.he hid in the closet just in case someone walked in. 

He was thankful he did because halfway through lunch the door slammed open and someone walked in.

John froze and waited to see what would happen. He heard a chair being dragged and something being popped open.

Then he heard the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Someone was playing the violin, it sounded sad yet frustrated.

John was hypnotized. He wanted to peek out to see who it was but he couldn't. He was glued to the spot, to mesmerized to even move.

The music made john forget all his troubles. It made them seem small and unimportant. All that mattered was the music, it made John want to help the person playing it. It portrayed so many emotions. It was amazing. He didn't want it to stop.

But sadly, as all good things do, the music ended. The bell rung and he heard a clicking noise before the door opened again. As soon as it closed john rushed to his next class. John was just about to open his classroom door when he shrank back as if the door were about to strike him. 

He was standing in front of his chemistry classroom. John straightened his jumper and walked in.

He sank into his chair and started doing his work. He could feel Sherlocks eyes on him but he ignored it.

Throughout the whole class sherlock tried to get his attention. He would judge him with his foot, or try to help him with a problem if he was stuck he even tried explaining what "actually" happened yesterday, before john turned around and started talking to a shy girl named Molly who sat behind him.

With only a few minutes remaining in class, John thought that sherlock had finally given up, when a note was slid onto his desk. John thought about the pros and cons against opening it, but at the end he opened it.

'You can't ignore me forever  
-SH

The bell rung and john threw it back at sherlock. He stood up and started walking to his next classroom. He never looked back, although he really wanted to see Sherlocks reaction.

With his blockish handwriting john had written:

WATCH ME.


	16. I see fire

For two whole weeks it was a routine. Wake up. Maybe eat. Go to school. Get pushed to the floor. Get locked in a locker/closet. Get beat up in P.E. Ignore sherlock. Ignore moriarty. Don't think about sherlock. Sherlock. Don't miss him. Do. Not. Miss. Him. Go to work. Go home. Cook. Clean. Sleep. Repeat.

The best part of his day was going to work. The girl from chemistry, Molly hooper, worked with him. Also a slightly round boy named mike.

At school he was miserable, every day was getting worse. People hated him more by the day. And he missed sherlock like crazy. But he also didn't want to get used and thrown away. 

Sherlock kept trying to talk to him and part of him wanted him to just give it up already. He didn't want to get sucked in, he knew Sherlock Holmes would make him fall in love. And he knew that Sherlock would leave him once he got what he wanted.  
And John couldn't even bear the thought.

John swore to himself he would stay away.

But that was before the night.

The night everything went so wrong yet turned out so right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SHERLOCKS POV

Sherlock pulled on his curls and paced across his room. By the end of the month the floor would be marked where he kept pacing. He couldn't help it. 

He had not gone to the garage in 2 weeks. Two. He was going crazy. Yet he couldn't bring himself to actually go. At his house, he was only blocks away from john, and at the garage, he was miles.

He thought he was insane. How could one person block his mind completely? His mind kept a steady message: john, John, John, john, john, john. It wouldn't stop.

He hated moriarty. How could he have thought he was the best member of the group? The memory had been on replay for days.

******************************************

"I um, have to use the restroom, could you let me out please?" Moriarty smiled at john "anything for you my dear". Sherlock felt his blood boil. How dare he? Moriarty poked johns nose with the tip of his pointer finger and slid out again. Sherlock wanted to snap that finger so badly. John was his! Jon wanted him, not moriarty. Just the thought of them together hurt. Well that was new. While exciting, it was also quite intimidating too.

Quickly, John made his way to the bathroom. Sherlock tried being civil, he kept a blank expression even though he wanted to glare at moriarty and throw him out of the restaurant. This was his and johns night. 

He had been planning to take them on top of a hill and watch the stars. He would learn more about john. He could read him like a book if he wanted to, but listening to john say it sounded much better. He loved hearing that idiot talk.

Today would be a meteor shower. If all went well sherlock would ask out john to be his boyfriend. Hm. Boyfriend. He would love that, although he internally was Feeling anxiety. He had never kissed anyone, nor had he been kissed before. What if john didn't like that sherlock wasn't experienced?

He had to get rid of Jim.

He snapped out of it when he noticed moriarty staring at him strangely.

"Jim, your parts will arrive early tomorrow, no need to bother me about it anymore." That better be the reason he was here, because if he tried stealing john away he would blow a fuse. 

"Sherly, we both know I'm not here because of my bike. You know I have a thing for nerds and that john is interesting. Just because your my favorite person from the pack, I'll let you shag him first. Then you can drop him like the others, and I'll be there when he comes in tears and I'll be there to comfort him, if you know what I mean"

Sherlock was confused. Jim knew that he had never been with anyone that way. He new he never even thought about it till now.

"James, what are you-" 

"Sorry mate!" Sherlock turned around just in time to see john fall on the floor and the food fall on top of him. Suddenly Sherlocks brain finally decided to start working. John had heard everything. He could feel moriartys smug smirk.

He needed to fix things fast. But before he could react john sprinted towards the door. Sherlock was torn in two. He wanted to chase after john, but he also wanted to beat moriarty to a pulp. 

Lestrade apparently decided for him because he turned to sherlock and smiled grimly "I always told you not to trust him" then he grabbed moriarty by his ridiculously green tipped hair and started dragging him out side towards the back.

Lestrade punched moriarty various times before sherlock got impatient. He need to find john fast, before John doesn't trust him completely. 

Sherlock pushed lestrade aside and grabbed moriarty by the collar he whispered harshly in his ear "John. Is. Mine. You will leave him alone or you will disappear. Got it?" Sherlock saw moriartys shake of his head then he punched him once. Jim went limp in his arms and sherlock dropped him, disgusted. 

"Come on! Grab your bike, we have to find john!" Lestrade nodded and ran inside for his keys. Meanwhile sherlock brought Lola over, and when Gavin finally came to sherlock zoomed away. Lestrade better catch up.

Soon enough they were both screaming johns name, and of course he never showed up. By the end of the night, their voices were hoarse and their throats hurt.

Sherlock stayed up all night on his rooftop waiting for john to get home. 

He never did. Had he been hurt? Abducted? Was he lost? All alone in the forest with no where to go. Broken bones. What if john is the next person that sherlock has to solve a case for? Sherlock almost fell off the roof from the horror. 

Sherlock was about to bring his greasers together to turn the town over to look for him when mycroft called him down.

Sherlock wanted to hug his brother tightly when he was told that john was safe in his sisters girlfriends house.

Apparently mycroft had seen sherlock and john together so he had put people to follow john. In that moment sherlock could've actually voiced his love towards his brother. 

But in the end sherlock only nodded his head in appreciation. He would send wiggins to get mycroft some donuts and send them to his job.

Although sherlock did not sleep perfectly, he did manage to get a few hours of sleep.

*********************************

The next day sherlock figured out johns schedule by sneaking into the records room. Honestly it hurt when john wouldn't even look at him. And he made sherlock get sent out. It would've hurt less if John actually punched him.

Then he ran to his class. Did he really hate sherlock that much? He smoked two more cigarettes in his distress, which got him to class late, but that day, sherlock cared even less about being punctual. 

Sherlock had johns note in his wallet. 'Watch me'. He really, really hoped john would listen to him soon. He had become so explosive that now everyone made a path for him when he walked by.

Sherlock started to lose hope. He wouldn't stop trying of course, but he didn't think he would actually win this time. It had been two bloody weeks and john still hadn't talked to him.

The school day passed the same as always. Everyone avoided him. John ignored him. And he rode home. But sherlock also noticed that everyone was tense.

Well not everyone, but an... Interesting bunch of people. It was almost all of john P.E class but a many more from others. They seemed anxious for something.

But Sherlock was not in the mood to care. He felt even worse then usual. Sherlock had accidentally touched John on accident in chemistry and he recoiled as if he were a disease.

Sherlock had rode himself home at a dangerously stupid speed limit and locked himself in his room all day. He was currently laying down on his bed, his head hanging off the side of the bed. He watched the little glow in the dark stars he had on his roof. He had put them there because when he had figured out that stars were actually balls of gas, he wanted to study that extraordinary amount of heat did to things.

When the sun was setting a knock came at his door that interrupted his thoughts.

"Not hungry" he said automatically. That's the only reason anyone ever got close to his room.

Mycroft walked in and sherlock simply raised an eyebrow. But when he noticed the frown on his face sherlock automatically sat up. 

"Sherlock... There's been an incident, my men reported john being abducted by a group of people from school. My men lost them. We ran a check and apparently, there's a secret party meant for john but that's all the information we have. I think it seems a little suspicious, if the party was secret and for John, couldn't there have been an easier way to take him there. I mean I don't think the drugging was necessary."

"They did WHAT to john?" Mycroft rolled his eyes "the only reason I'm telling you this is because my men can't find them and I need your help. The only clue we have is that one of the kids said that they were taking him to witches forest, but I've check all the maps, old and new and there is no such thing."

Sherlock felt his face go pale. He quickly threw on his leather jacket on top of his t shirt and ran down stairs. He grabbed Lola's keys and ran out the door. He had to get there fast. Before it was too late.

When they were little, the kids in the town made a little game called witches forest. It was a section in the pine forest where the trees grew crooked and bent. The trees grew in a ring that left a clearing in the middle. 

According to them, that's were they used to burn the witches in big bonfires. Well, the game was to "burn" the witches. There was a commoner and everyone else was a witch. If you touched a person they would go to the middle where they would burn. The game ended when all the witches were burnt.

If they drugged john, and took him to the witches forest, sherlock had a feeling that this time the fire would be real.

Sherlock parked at the edge of the forest when he had finally arrived.

Witches forest was in the exact middle of the forest so sherlock couldn't drive there. He ran and ran without rest. He needed to get to john. Tears clouded his vision.

What if he was too late?

When he finally arrived, Sherlock was seeing black spots that messed up his vision. He saw the pile of sticks at the middle that were starting to burn and sherlock got another adrenaline rush. The nearly intoxicated people around him hardly payed him any attention.

Sherlock pounced on the fire when he heard whimpers comming from the middle of the pile. He tore out the branches and logs although it burned and blistered his hands.

As soon as sherlock saw one of johns hands he quickly grabbed it and started pulling him out. With a few quick tugs john finally came out. He was coughing and Sherlock saw the drug as it left his system and he recovered his senses. Sherlock grabbed john and pulled him to his lap. With John straddling his waist, sherlock buried his head in the crook of johns neck. He started rocking back and forth and he tugged and pulled at johns hair. 

This was more for Sherlocks benefit, then johns. He needed to make sure that john was really there and okay.

He knew that when john fully recovered his senses he would leave sherlock, so he decided to savor the moment. It was selfish but he did not care. All that mattered was john.


End file.
